runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Kleding
Kleding bestaat uit kledingstukken die door spelers gedragen kunnen worden. Ze zijn onderdeel van equipment. De meeste kledingstukken worden alleen gedragen om esthetische reden, hoewel sommige voorwerpen die kleding genoemd kunnen worden wel defence bonussen geven (zie onder). Spelers kunnen een standaard outfit kiezen als ze hun accounts aanmaken, dit zorgt ervoor dat een karakter nooit naakt of in ondergoed komt te staan. Spelers kunnen hun standaard outfit wanneer dan ook wijzigen bij Thessalia's Fine Clothes in Varrock, en members kunnen hun armbanden wijzigen bij Reinald's Smithing Emporium in Keldagrim na voltooiing van The Giant Dwarf quest. Na voltooiing van The Fremennik Trials kunnen members hun schoenen veranderen door naar Yrsa in Rellekka te gaan. De meeste non-player characters (NPCs) dragen ook kleding. Zoals alle menselijke NPCs, maar sommige andere soorten niet, vooral dieren zoals Ping & Pong, die penguins zijn. Deze meeste NPCs veranderen niet van kleding, met uitzonderingen inclusief o.a. Molly, Sigmund, en Zanik. Spelers kunnen andere kleding krijgen in de vorm van voorwerpen die ze kunnen dragen. Deze kunnen de standaard outfit vervangen, of kunnen eroverheen gedragen worden. Bijvoorbeeld zijn de blote benen van een speler zijn zichbaar als hij/zij shorts draagt, zelfs als de standaard outfit lange broeken bevat. Daarentegen is een stripy pirate shirt een mouwloos kledingstuk die toestaat dat de mouwen van de standaard outfit zichtbaar zijn. Nieuwe kleren kunnen worden verkregen via random events (zoals mime clothing) of via holiday events (zoals bunny ears). Deze zijn waarschijnlijk niet ruilbaar, vooral die van recente holiday events. Kleding versus armour Sommige spelers beschouwen armour als een subgroep van kleding, terwijl anderen vinden dat kleding en armour twee verschillende groepen zijn. Als en armour en kleding verschillende classificaties zijn, dan kan het verstandig zijn armour te definiëren als kledingstukken die een Defence bonus geven. Kleding kan dan gedefiniëerd worden als kledingsstukken die geen Defence bonus geven. Dit onderscheid zou dan twee onderdelen van hetzelfde set in twee verschillende groepen indelen. Bijvoorbeeld een Ham shirt zou geclassificeerd worden als armour en een H.a.m logo zou geclassificeerd worden als kleding. Kleding als vereiste Sommige kleding is vereist om sommige gebieden binnen te komen. Bijvoorbeeld: spelers moeten een chef's hat of Varrock armour 3 dragen om de Cooks' Guild in te mogen.[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=1852 "Cooking - Extra Features", RuneScape manual]. En ze moeten een brown apron dragen om de Crafting Guild in te mogen.[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=2158 "Crafting - Extra Features", RuneScape manual]. Sommige quests vereisen de speler om bepaalde kleding te dragen, gewoonlijk als vermomming. Bijvoorbeeld: spelers moeten H.A.M. robes dragen om bepaalde delen van Death to the Dorgeshuun te kunnen doen. Ze moeten een desert disguise dragen (dat bestaat uit een Karidian headpiece en een fake beard) als onderdeel van The Feud. In Shadow of the storm moeten spelers drie delen van "evil clothing" dragen zodat Evil Dave hen toestaat om in de groep te kunnen. Spelers zijn zelfs vereist om non-player characters van kleding te voorzien als vermomming in quests. In Death to the Dorgeshuun, moeten ze H.A.M. robes voor Zanik regelen. In Prince Ali Rescue moeten ze een pink skirt regelen voor Prince Ali. Assistentie in skills draagt, vergemakkelijkt dat Thieving.]] Sommige skills zijn makkelijker te trainen met bepaalde kleding. Bijvoorbeeld: als je de zakken rolt van H.A.M. members om Thieving te trainen en een complete set van H.A.M. robes draagt, betekent dat dat de speler meer kan op succes heeft. De "manual" bevestigt dit: "if you are wearing a full set of H.A.M robes, your chances of blending in and Thieving successfully will increase." (Nederlands: "Als je een volledig set H.A.M. robes draagt, zullen je kansen in het mengen met de omgeving en het bestelen toenemen"[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=1967 "Thieving - Extra Features", RuneScape manual] Als je Hunter traint (ten minste als je valkuil methode gebruikt), kunnen spelers de fancy dress shop eigennaar in Varrock vragen om kleding te maken van dierenbont. Dit kan larupia hunter gear, graahk hunter gear of kyatt hunter gear zijn en elk set bestaat uit een bovenstuk, een onderstuk, en een hoofddeksel. Het dragen van de goede bont kleding vergroot de kans op het succesvol jagen op dieren. In de "manual" staat: "these clothes will increase your chances of catching creatures using Hunter in their respective areas: larupia gear for the jungle and woodland, horned graahk gear for the desert, and sabretooth kyatt gear for the polar areas. A full set will increase your chances even further!" (Nederlands: "Deze kleding zal je op het vangen van beesten met Hunter vergroten in hun respectievelijke omgevingen: Larupia gerei voor jungle en bosland, horned graahk gerei for de woestijn en sabretooth kyatt gerei voor poolgebeiden. Een volledig set zal de kansen nog verder vergroten!")[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=2907 "Hunter - Pitfall Trapping (Level 31+)", RuneScape manual] Betekenis Spelers Clan leden geven soms de voorkeur aan het dragen van gelijke kleding of tenminste een gelijk kledingstuk. Team capes zijn bijzonder populair, want ze laten elke andere player met dezelfde teamcape verschijnen als een blauw stipje op de minimap. Dit kan handig zijn om bondgenoten in het oog te houden tijdens player killing minigames en ook om een clan te voorzien van een soort uniform. Kleding staat ook symbool in rellen. Spelers kunnen een pink skirt om hun steun aan de relschoppers te tonen, een blue skirt om hun steun aan Jagex te tonen, of een groene of blauwe skirt om neutraliteit te tonen. Spelers van elk geslacht dragen deze. Ook opmerkelijk is het verschil tussen verschijning van kleding op mannelijke en vrouwelijk spelers/NPCs. Als vrouwelijke karakters ze dragen, legt de kleding meer van het lichaam bloot als wanneer mannelijke karakter ze dragen. Dit is waarschijnlijk bewust gedaan, dvanwege het feit dat vrouwelijke stijlen meer lichaam-blootleggender zijn dan mannelijke stijlen. NPCs H.A.M. members dragen onderscheidende kleding om hun trouw aan de organisatie te laten blijken. Andere NPCs dragen kleding om hun status weer te geven, bijvoorbeeld: monarchen dragen gewoonlijk kronen. Referenties Categorie:Kleding Categorie:Equipment Categorie:Clothes